undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale Corrupted Justice
|date = |website = Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = |status = WIP |creator = Paul Grote Beverborg |cocreator = Paul Grote Beverborg |composer = Pero |spriter = Droidy395}} Undertale Corrupted Justice is an AU where characters are shifted due to an alteration of events in the past, instead of for the sake of shifting. Backstory In the beginning, everything was normal. Until one day, a human fell down. But it wasn't Chara. Instead, it was the human with the soul of justice. Asriel found him and brought him to his home. There the human saw Asgore and recognized him from a picture of the war. His grandfather died by his hands so he decided it was justice to avenge him. So in the middle of the night, he killed him. Toriel tried to stop him but ended up being killed as well. After their king and queen died, the underground was in chaos. Asriel was too young to rule and didn't want it anyways. And then you had the issue of the human still being around. And more fell down over time. At last, they decided Undyne was the most capable and made her empress. She captured the human and killed him, and this was the first human soul. She then decided the other 2 humans who fell down in the meantime had to be killed as well, as well as all that followed, to protect monsterkind from their dangerous power and to escape the underground. However, Alphys wasn't happy with it and decided to go to the ruins to protect them from Undyne. But with Undyne being queen and Alphys gone, the underground lacked a captain of the royal guard and a royal scientist, since Gaster was already shattered trough timelines, way earlier than normal since he was forced to work twice as fast. Sans was a logical replacement for him since he knew a lot about determination and timelines. He did create the Amalgamates but instead of quitting the experiment out of fear, he was just too lazy to continue. He did an experiment testing if they would laugh at his jokes though. Papyrus wasn't originally the candidate to replace Undyne but she decided to give it a try since she got annoyed by him begging for the position. Sans did an experiment that made him more capable since he didn't want him to fail and get openly laughed at. Then you have Mettaton and Napstablook. In this timeline, Mettatons body was an unfinished experiment of Sans he found at the garbage dump. Due to this, it's less powerful than the original one. They live in Snowdin due to the fact they needed a few more royal guards there and due to Napstablook and originally Mettaton are immune for physical attacks, they were excelent at human fighting, if it weren't for their personalities that hinder them. Asriel left the castle sad about his parents. He went to the ruins to let himself die at the flowers at the entrance, were his mothers dust was scattered when Alphys stopped him. She told him the underground needed him. And if it wasn't as king, it was as a beacon of hope. So he became the star of the underground to prevent them from boring themself to death. And Chara? She was the 7th human, but she was the only one who didn't refuse Alphys offer to protect her since she didn't want to go back to the surface, since she still hates humanity. This meant Undyne couldn't take her soul and break the barrier, allowing the rest of the story to happen as normal as possible. Characters Undertale Characters Alphys Alphys is the caretaker of the Ruins. She enjoys watching anime and Asriel's show with Chara, usually while eating ice cream. She is a bit nervous, but not as much as UT Alphys. She has a picture of Undyne in her room, and looks at it every evening. She is more happy than UT Toriel due to Chara's company. Chara Chara is the 7th fallen human, with the soul of DETERMINATION. She likes to play with her knives and carve words and images in the walls. She is a bit sarcastic and likes to toy around with Frisk while he's in the Ruins. In her time with Alphys, she started enjoying anime, and her liking of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2 is hated a lot by Alphys. In the endings where Alphys becomes queen, she gets the function of royal advisor. Chara is female. Napstablook Napstablook is located in Snowdin, and the first person you meet there. Instead of capturing the human, like Mettaton and Papyrus tell him to do, he rather makes music. He is not as depressed as in UT, unless you kill Mettaton. He has 2 houses, the one in Snowdin and his original house in Waterfall, wich he often visits. He doesn't take Sans' jobs in Hotland. Mettaton Mettaton is located in Snowdin, together with Napstablook. Instead of wanting to become part of the Royal Guard, he wants to become the star of the Underground by capturing the human. He puts disco balls, speakers and tile puzzles all over Snowdin. He is not as powerful as UT MTT, and his box form is just very defensive instead of indestructable. His secret style consists of items he uses in his UT shows. Instead of a scarf, he wears a pink cape. He's also terrible at baking steaks. Papyrus Papyrus is the lonely captain of the Royal Guard. Due to the experiment Sans did on him, he starts to hear voices, resulting in talking to himself. The only monsters that talk to him are Monster Kid and Napstablook, and Mad Dummy, who insults him every time he passes by. He believes Sans and Undyne have forgotten about him, wich is untrue. In the Exiled Queen ending, the experiment and surrounding situations combined ended up in his personality drastically changing. Sans Sans is the lazy scientist, often quitting big experiments, like MTT's body, and the Amalgamates, out of lazyness. He usually watches Papyrus on his monitor when he is not busy inventing remote controlled machines, something he started to enjoy building. These machines take over his Hotland sentry post and hot dog stand. Unlike Alphys, he actually fights Frisk in genocide, using a remote controlled version if him. Asriel Asriel is almost literally the star of the Underground. After his parent's death, he got a grudge on humanity, enjoying Frisks struggling in his shows. Outside of that, he always stays positive. Instead of wanting to leave the Underround with Frisks soul, he wants to give it to Undyne to break the Barrier and destroy humanity He has no box form, and instead uses a glorified remote controlled tv monitor with the exact same functions, and a face cam instead of the blocky screen. He has no NEO form either, despite facing you in genocide. He is in his adult form due to him never dying and turning into Flowey. The Face Steaks are replaced by Star shaped cookies. Undyne Undyne is the queen of the monsters. Originally she was very determined to kill the falling humans, but got unsure if it was the right thing when Intergrity and Kindness became her victims, both being complete pacifists. She filled the throne room with Echo Flowers instead of flowers to remind her of home, but they ended up echoing the last words of the fallen humans. Toriel/Flowey Flowey is almost exactly the same as in Undertale, with the only exception she's female, and calls herself your best caretaker instead of your best friend. As Omega Flowey, she is a bit stronger than UT Omega Flowey due to the corrupting powers of the JUSTICE soul. Toriel itself is similair to Asriel, but this is still WIP. She gets corrupted in this form as well. Asgore Asgore only appears at the end of Genocide, where he will tell you he really hates your route, but knows it was the only way to end humanity, right before he destroys the universe. Unshifted Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is the 8th fallen human, and the second red-souled one in a row. Frisk's gender is up to your opinion. Grillby Grillby's does not get visited by Sans anymore. Instead, Papyrus comes to eat here when inspecting the Snowdin royal guard. Monster Kid Monster Kid is now a fan of Papyrus, but complains a lot about the talking in himself. He tries all kinds of ridiculous ways to make him a bit cooler, but fails horribly. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy now enjoys bullying Papyrus. He has a bone stuck inside him, the result of Papyrus getting tired of it and never bothering to pull it out. The Mew Mew doll he ends up posessing was found in the Ruins when visiting the Ruins Dummy instead of in the lab. Muffet Muffet has amnesia due to the constant flashing lights in Hotland. Gaster Gaster fell into the CORE earlier than usual. Before getting shattered, he left a strange thing inside the True Lab. Added Characters Corrupted Justice Corrupted Justice takes the role of the antagonist of the story. He is completely taken over by hatred, wich allowed him to revive himself after his soul got taken. Due to him being monster nor human anymore, he cab absorb any soul. He has no control over the timelines but seeing them. His preferbed weapon is a bow and arrow, as well as the souls of Toriel and Asgore he controls like puppets. After the 5th Genocide in a row, he takes out Asgore and attempts taking Frisks soul to rule over humanity as their savior. Sentrybot A robot made by Sans to guard the Hotland entrance. He has one fatal flaw: he's as lazy as his creator. Hotdogbot A robot made by Sans to sell hotdogs. Extremely good at putting them on heads, due to the fact it can fly. Remotebot A robot made by Sans to control the smaller Hotland robots due to a lack of arms. Is a massive controlfreak. S.A.N.S A robotic copy of Sans, purely made used to stop Frisk in genocide. Is way stronger than Sans, except for the fact he can't ignore invincibility frames or inflict Karma. Tru3_Ch4r4 An Amalgamate that mysteriously connects to the Undertale timeline, resembling the original versions of the shifted monsters. Created by the strange thing found in the True Lab left by Gaster. Is not related to Chara. The Annoying Cat A black cat that replaces the Annoying Dog because the creator loves cats. Just a reskin of it. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins On the walls of the ruins are many knife marks from Chara. The puzzles are also a bit more complicated, including some of Hotland. Snowdin Snowdin is filled with disco lights, music boxes and tile puzzles, to the annoyance of its inhabitants, who are getting a lack of sleep. The poorly made gates are replaced by orange lasers, and a sign saying not to keep moving trough them, written in a way that makes it obvious you have to do the opposite. The hidden room in Napstablook's and Mettaton's house now contains a music studio where some tracks from the Original Undertale are hidden. Waterfall Waterfall contains some more puzzles and poorly made gates from Papyrus early days as the captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne's house is replaced by a Papyrus skull shaped building. Hotland/CORE Hotland and the CORE have many billboards containing stars, rainbows and flashy lights, in an attempt of Asriel to bring more positivity there. Remote controlled machines also are scattered trough the area, making life a bit more easy, but also creating new puzzles. Mettaton Resort is now Asriel Resort and has an Asriel statue with even more flashing lights instead of a Mettaton shaped fountain. True Lab The True Lab is mainly the same, but now contains a few more rooms, one being the original hidden room below Sans' house, and one containing True3 Ch4r4. New Home The throne room now contains Echo Flowers, and Asgore's house is now Undyne's house. Miscellaneous Soul changes The monsters who can influence your soul are different. Napstablook and Mettaton now master the blue attack, Mettaton makes your soul yellow for some attacks, Papyrus is skilled in both green and blue, and Sans makes your soul yellow for Asriel. Muffet and Undyne still use purple and green. Neutral ending changes * When Alphys becomes queen, Chara joins her as royal advisor. She also talks to Frisk in the flawed pacifist endings. * In the ending where Alpys is overtrown by Papyrus, Chara gets executed as the first of the new group of 7 human souls, putting Alphys in a depression and ending up with her commiting suicide. Sans believes his experiment on Papyrus was a mistake, since he's nothing like his brother anymore. * In the ending where Alphys is overtrown, but Papyrus is killed, Chara gets accidentally killed in the chaos, and Sans ends up storing her soul at a place it's safe from harm. * The ending where Mettaton becomes king is similair to UT's Mettaton ending, except Napstablook becomes his agent, as well as his assistant for his shows. * Mettaton's role in the other neutral endings changes as well. * Papyrus has a less big hatred towards Frisk and humanity than UT Undyne in his endings, and simply continues Undyne's plan since it is what he believes was what she would want him to do. * Sans does not dissapear in any anding, and simply continues making remote controlled machines and scrapping big complicated projects. * Asriel's ending is actually more similair to Undyne's UT ending. * The circumstances to get Asriel's and MTT's endings are kinda reversed from UT's MTT and Papyrus endings. Asriel's ending requires MTT to be dead, while MTT's doesn't require Asriel to be dead. Story No proper story is made yet, be patient. Trivia * There is no swap allowed where Chara and Asriel swap like in Storyshift, since it would not make sense with Chara's story in this timeline. * The characters don't make a perfect shift, due to Chara's and Asriel's positions. * The fallen human order is: Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Determination (Chara), Determination (Frisk). * There's no backstory on how the timeline was created yet, and there probably won't be one. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event